


A Small Crime

by Wyatt



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 100 words, Cheating, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyatt/pseuds/Wyatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 Words Drabble: Clint and Tony, husbands of four years, are going through a rough patch. While Clint is away on a long-term mission Tony's loneliness causes him to make a big mistake... A mistake he'd made once before. One he won't be able to fix again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Crime

**Author's Note:**

> I put Clint/Tony in the tags as well as the summary but, really, it could be Tony with any other male if you'd rather imagine him with someone else.

Still, silent and naked Tony lay on _his_ side of the bed, staring at a spot on the ceiling he had never seen before. The room was cold and the covers did only cover him partly. The pillow his head should have been resting on, lay somewhere on the floor.  
  
The sheets rustled as the body on the other side of the bed moved but Tony's eyes stayed focused on the ceiling. He didn't want to see her, wished her to be gone. There was no excuse for what he had done. For what he had done again. To _him_.

**Author's Note:**

> The female may or may not be Natasha as Natalie Rushman.
> 
> Please feel free to be inspired and write this into an actual story.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Small Crime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995636) by [Chalith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalith/pseuds/Chalith)




End file.
